


Creature Feature

by gusherbug



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Black Mesa but it's fucked up and evil, Canon-Typical Humor in a Horror setting, Creepypasta, Frankenstein - Freeform, Gen, Jekyll and Hyde, Monsters, Other, Think i got everything but ill add later, Vampires, Werewolves, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gusherbug/pseuds/gusherbug
Summary: After an experiment by Black Mesa goes wrong, Gordon finds himself lost deep in Black Mesa, and even deeper in the secrets it has been hiding.HLVRAI Horror AU!
Comments: 16
Kudos: 120





	Creature Feature

Nothing seemed off at first.

Black Mesa bustled as usual.

Gordon Freeman had finally taken his lunch break, slipping to a communal fridge to take the soda he had brought in. It wasn’t all he planned on having, but his natural routine was always soda, then shitty snack machine sandwich. He had to eat in that order, though he could never place why.

He was feeling a little bit spicy that morning and had gotten a brand he’d never had before. 

It was probably the biggest change he’d made to his daily schedule in years.

Cracking his soda open, he teases himself for that fact internally. He sipped slowly, still a little cautious about the endeavour.

_ ‘A different soda’ _ , he smiles a bit as he thinks,  _ ‘Gordon’s really off his shits, huh _ .’

It didn’t exactly taste good. Salty as hell, and it had a bitter smack to it.

Gordon still drank it, despite the flavor’s assault on his mouth. 

He slowed down as he began to feel an odd warmth rise in his throat, slowly moving to his head.

“Ew.” The can was tossed into the trash. Probably gone bad.

The weird reaction to the drink was negligible at first. An ebbing, pleasant feeling built up, and that’s when he finally began to be concerned.

Did someone fuck with his soda?

The break room was empty. Nobody awaiting their chance to reveal the prank, or to notice something was up.

He stood up urgently, thoughts beginning to race.

What was wrong with that fucking soda?

Was he allergic?

A moment of calm passes. Sweat is beading on his forehead. 

The feeling wasn’t pleasant anymore. In favt, it was starting to hurt.

It was  _ really _ starting to hurt.

Holy shit. 

It was really,  _ really- _

The thought was cut abruptly.

Pain.

Worse than he had ever felt.

Shooting suddenly through his veins, like he was being burned alive from the inside.

All Gordon could do was scream as he collapsed. Nobody was there. Surely someone  _ heard _ him, right? 

...Right?

Oh god, he was going to die here, wasn’t he?

Gordon barely managed to roll himself onto his back. He could feel his body spasming every which way, but he kept his eyes directly ahead. He didn’t want to watch. 

His vision was getting blurrier, and he stopped registering the noises of agony that escaped him.

Finally, he heard footsteps.

Someone leaned over him and stared directly into his eyes. 

Maybe some _ thing _ was a better word.

Elongated, far too thin, inhuman.

The glowing eyes of the figure were blinding, even with Gordon’s limited vision.

They spoke, almost sing-songy.

“Are you quite at ease, doctor?”

The low chuckle they made echoed.

And that’s when Gordon Freeman was fairly certain he died.

* * *

  
  


Light.

Eyes are open.

The initial confusion clears from Gordon’s head, and his next thoughts are a blur of the same idea in different phrasings; ‘Am I still alive?’

He’s on his back again, and he sat up with a jolt. Definitely not in the break room anymore.

In fact, it was too dark to see much. All that he could see was the reflection of the light he was under in the floor below.

Hands were placed ahead as he got off the table, feeling out where he was going.

He felt a wall, then cold metal, then a switch, which was promptly flicked on.

The metal shutters he had felt shot up with a CLANG, revealing the windows that usually surrounded the office areas. A normal light from outside illuminated the room, lighting up more than what the operating table lamp could. 

He makes his way to the door, only thinking about getting himself to some proper medical attention, passing by a window.

Then, Gordon stops.

Out of the very corner of his eye, something is wrong.

The glass is reflecting, as glass does. 

But it’s not right.

He slowly turns his head, backing up a few paces as he examines his reflection.

It’s Gordon, yes, but he doesn’t look normal. His complexion is unnatural; sickly. The sharp skeletal structure stands out, almost as if skin had been haphazardly stretched over the bones with nothing in between. His eyes sunken, his hair frayed and ungroomed. As his mouth opens a bit in shock, he sees that his teeth are crooked, rotting, and all at different lengths.

The sight leaves him speechless. Is that what he looks like now? Is that what the experiment did to him?

Gordon reaches out to touch the glass, almost expecting for his hand to go straight through it.

The glass is cold, colder than the room around him.

Everything felt strange and foreign, but nothing could prepare Gordon when he realizes his hand is not reflected in the glass.

He has his hand against the window, but his reflection does not. 

By the time this information reaches his brain, he’s watching as his reflection tilts its head, grins, and lifts a hand to wave.

“yo.”

Feet scrambling in surprise, Gordon falls backwards with a pitiful gasp. His heart races fast enough that he doesn’t feel the pain of his body hitting the linoleum floor. 

The reflection exhales in amusement, not even close to a real laugh.

“y’getting clumsy there? huh? forget how to fuckin-forget how to feet there?” The figure  _ tch _ ’s, “i know. i’m just like that.”

“WHAT THE FUCK” Gordon chokes.

“wow, gonna make me be your exposition? gotta explain the grand-the great plot to ya? ruin the atmosphere?

“WHAT **THE** _FUCK_ ” This time it’s closer to a shout, with more emphasis.

“man, why’d’ya gotta be so freaked out? scared of a sexy beast in your reflection? aren’t we friends? we buds?” The cruel mockery of Gordon pouts at him.

“ **NO** AND ALSO  **_NO?_ ** ” Gordon brings a hand to his face, only to gather more evidence that what he was seeing was not a reflection; his cheek was still fleshy, full and round, not the emaciated and shrink-wrapped sight he saw.

He felt relief for a second. It faded quickly as he remembered, oh yeah, what the  _ FUUUUUCK _ .

“okay, okay, chill, man.” All of a sudden, the man in the mirror seems uncomfortable, “here, just-check it.”

His head ducks down, and as Gordon blinks, he sees his normal reflection in the other’s place, perfectly normal.

Gordon stares. 

He blinks again, and slowly he sees his own hands rising into his vision, lifted up.

Yeah, he was pretty sure he wasn’t doing that.

His left hand points to his right, and Gordon hears an echo in his head, “see? see this? that’s you.”

Curling into a hand puppet, his hands are acting against him, and making a ‘yap yap yap’ motion.

“wuuu huh huh-oh my god it’s-it’s a real-this is real! there’s scares in here and it’s not even-we don’t even have any freddys at the fridge! wuuuuuuh-bluh bluh-ok, you cool now?”

“What-What was that?” Gordon was barely in control, and he was beginning to feel… weird.

His mouth felt full. At first, he assumed he was just salivating a bit more than usual. But the taste of raspberry and the texture of liquid candy was filling his mouth, and it was doing so rapidly.

A jolt rocks his body. Suddenly, his hands go limp and are returned to his control. Gordon hunches over and opens his mouth, watching a viscous, holographic substance pour out of his mouth for a few seconds, before the flow finally trickled to a halt.

“...I feel calm. I’m too calm for this situation.” Gordon says to nobody in particular.

“you’re welcome.” The voice enters his head again, “you good now? ‘cuz, like, it kinda looks like we’re stuck together for now.”

“Wuh-Uh. Hm. I think I am… So, can I ask ‘what the fuck’ again?” Gordon sighs, “You’re like-Fuck, I dunno, a demon?”

“nah. i don’t even know, i just kinda started existing. s’all a blur. i haven’t thought of a name yet. have you got any good ones?” The reflection pops back up in the window, replacing Gordon.

“I wanna say-uh. Henry. I wanna say Henry. Why do I wanna say Henry?” Gordon fumbles, slowly getting back on his feet.

“hahaha nice. like the-uh, the guy. the good one. from that book.”

“Wait, which book?”

“it was like. ‘the weird shit with doctor jackoff and some other guy’. pretty sure that i got that right.” 

“...What?”

The figure’s face contorts, deep in thought, “uhhhhhh maybe it was jerk…y. maybe his name was jerky.”

“...OH-Do you mean JEKYLL? Do you mean FUCKING _DOCTOR_ _JEKYLL_?” Gordon snaps his fingers, but his tone is more mocking than usual.

“THAT’S THE BITCH! henry’s not cool enough. we gotta-it needs to be cooler, like the coolest letter. b. that’s the coolest letter.” He muses.

“And that would make youuuu…” Gordon trails off, “...Benry? Is that where you’re gonna put the B?”

“oh, yeah now we’re talkin’!” Benry claps hard and loud in delight, “this is great. i exist. i got a name. i feel so fuckin’ alive right now i could sing about it. i totally could.”

“...You just started existing, how do you know that-fuck, ANYTHING? Were you born knowing your classic books?” Gordon is back on his feet, still marvelling over his peace with the events.

“oh, uh, you had to read it freshman year. studied hard for that one final. guess i have all your shit in my noggin.” Benry shrugs.

Gordon finally takes a moment to assess the room. It’s definitely an office, with desks and computers, but Gordon quickly notices that he had been on a normal operating table, surrounded by surgical tools. There’s even an adjustable lamp in place. It was as if they had been fully prepared to begin doing surgery on Gordon, but something had caused everyone to jump ship. And they had also decided that a formal workspace was the best place to do it.

He takes a metal tray off a dolly, dumping the scalpels resting on it onto the ground. The tray is lifted to meet his face, and the reflection is, once again, Benry.

“up close ‘n personal, huh?” He tries to smirk, but looks more like a dog baring its teeth.

“Look-Ok, here’s my logic. I don’t know where the fuck I am. If you’re not in a mirror somewhere, you’re IN me-“

“heh.”

“-Shut up, and I don’t fuckin’ care for anyone parading me around like some kind of screwy puppet show!” Gordon becomes increasingly aware he is yelling at a tray, “If you don’t know shit, and neither of us do, I’m gonna go get out of here. I’m taking you hostage so you stay out of-of my business.”

“aw poor baby won’t share his body? need some kindergarten lessons in-uh, sharing and caring, friend?” Benry baby-talks him.

Gordon groans, and keeps the metal tray in his peripheral vision as he opens the door to a stairwell. It’s cold, a tad dark, and damp inside.

“Uh. Are we on an upper or lower floor?” Gordons eyes darted further up, then further down.

“...mmmmm-“ Benry drawls, “-uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-let’s go down.”

“That guess better be a damn lucky one.” He sighs, gripping the railing and descending the steps.

“it’s your guess too. we got the, the same brain. it’s probably super deep and the two halves of man and shit.”

“Pft. Got any more brilliant insight in that-in OUR brain, even?”

“yeah. lots. like uh.”

“...”

“...”

They descend the stairs in silence for a few seconds.

“Liiiike…?” Gordon urges.

“your fly’s down.” Benry points to the scene of the crime.

“This WHOLE TIME?” Incredulous, he checks, only to find Benry is telling the truth.

“yeah.”

Gordon zips his pants back up, luckily with no slips to be seen, “Jesus. Can you just  _ tell _ me next time my junk’s out? Like, off the bat?”

“nah it’s cool.” 

“You know what?”

“wuh?”

He glares at the tray, shaking his head a little.

“I have a feeling I’m not gonna like you very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> shortish intro to get to the punch of things!  
> thanks to everyone [blows kiss] mwah  
> -jane
> 
> thebenrey.tumblr.com  
> strangeschoolevenstranger.tumblr.com


End file.
